Never Let Me Go
by Kyle K
Summary: TWO ENDINGS: one by Gallinda and one by my bud David. ONly David's has been finished but be sure to check out Gallinda's when it is posted
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic...eek!

Disclaimer: self explanatory, I own none of these characters or this poem

_(Italics are the poem and not the story…)_

Well! Here ya go...

"and I thought he loved me, too."

_A boy and a girl,_

_The best of friends. _

_From elementary to high school,_

_beginning to end._

Danny and Sam walked on the gray, dull streets of dull, gray Amity Park. The wind whistled loudly and Sam's hair kept wrapping around her neck. Her skirt blew in the wind, and there were tiny goose bumps on her arms.

She shivered and suddenly let go of the books she were carrying. Her first instinct was to bend down, but Danny was already picking her history book up. They grabbed her algebra book at the same time, looked up, and blushed.

_Through all of the year, _

_their friendship grew._

_They both felt the same, _

_but neither knew._

"Sorry, I think this is yours." Danny handed the book over to Sam.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yes, Danny, that's my algebra book."

"Where did Tucker go off to?" Danny asked, trying to get past one of Sam and his many "blushy" moments.

"He had to go pack, remember? He's going to go on a cruise with his parents, this Friday."

"Well, it's only Monday, why does he have to pack so early?" Danny complained.

"Danny, do you know what Tucker we are talking about? By the time he finishes packing, it will be next Christmas."

"Oh, yeah." Danny chuckled.

Finally, the two of them had reached Sam's house. Well, actually, it was more like a mansion. When Sam reached the top of the marble staircase she yelled at Danny to call him when he got home. Then, she ran into her room, and jumped onto her soft bed.

She looked around her room. The bed was framed with intricate designs of a spider web, crawling up the bed-post. The walls were a deep purple, like the color of a plum left in the dark. The curtains were hanging down all torn up. Clothes were strewn about everywhere. Sam smiled one of her rare smiles. This was her home.

She lay back onto her pillows. Danny swam in her mind. When they both had picked up her algebra book, she had stared strait in two is electric blue eyes. They were like pools of mystery that one was powerless to fall in love with...WAIT! Danny was only a friend. He was her best friend. Wasn't he? Sam couldn't love him. It would ruin everything.

Yes. Danny was only a friend.

_Each waking moment_

_since the day that the met. _

_They both loved each other_

_sunrise to sunset. _

* * *

At Danny's house. Danny was also lying on his bed. He was thinking about Sam, but unlike her, he wasn't afraid to admit it. He had always loved her. Ever since they met in first grade, when she was still wearing the pink dresses her mother used to make her wear. He smiled at the memory. He was glad she wouldn't wear pink anymore. It didn't suit her. 

He needed a way to make her admit her feeling to him. If he told her, then she would probably kick him so hard that his leg would fall off. Some how, some way, he had to make her admit that she loved him.

Slowly, Danny formed a plan that Sam couldn't resist.

* * *

At Sam's house, a slam in the door and her parents yells up against the echoing halls told Sam her parents were home. At first, Sam's parents were just displeased that she was a Goth and would never wear any pink, but when other wealthy families that were supposedly perfect noticed it, her parents saw Sam as a failure to the Manson residence, and became much more resentful of her. They blamed Sam for not getting into some country clubs, and why there business was not expanding, and they did not choose to hide their disappointment from Sam any longer. They liked to get even, and that was what Sam was terrified of the most. 

_He was all she had, _

_in her terrible life. _

_He was the one, _

_who kept her from the knife._

"Sam!" Screamed Mr. Manson. "Get your ass down here!"

Sam leapt up, and forgot about the argument she was having with herself. She tried to remember what she had done wrong, her grades had been perfect, and she hadn't started any protests in school for a while.

"Do you know what you've done?" Mr. Manson asked as Sam entered the dining room.

"No." Sam said truthfully, keeping her distance from her father.

"Well, you sure as hell should!" He screamed, his veins popping.

Sam just stared down. Normally, she would make a sarcastic remark, but her father held a half empty vodka glass that told her he wasn't to be messed with.

"I was going to buy another business today. Well, they wanted to have a background check on me, and you know what? They looked at my family history, and when they saw you they told me that there business wasn't for me." His voice was only a whisper. The rest of the world held its breath as Sam searched for something to say.

_"They've probably done a background check on him, and have seen how many times mom's had to bail him out of jail for drinking and driving."_ Sam thought. She didn't know how to reply so she just stood there like a little kid who's been in trouble for getting dirty after both.

Sam's dad advanced on her until she was up against the wall. His and Sam's eyes met. She gave a look of pure sorrow, and misery that told him she would not cave into his will. He stared strait back looking at her with so much more hate than you should ever hate your child.

After her dad broke eye contact, his open hand made contact with her face. It was a sharp blow. It hit her square on the face. Her dad turned on his heel and motioned to leave the room. He grabbed a plate from the table and through it at Sam's direction. It hit the wall on left towards Sam. One of the pieces hit Sam in the stomach. Blood seeped onto the white carpet.

In a deathly quiet whisper Sam's dad said "You're cleaning that up." Sam tore her skirt and put it on the long scar, and went in the kitchen to find some cleaning detergent and some rags.

* * *

Danny got up early, excited about what he was going to do. He knew it was wrong, but he wanted Sam to look at him differently. Maybe it was selfish, but, hey, Danny is pretty dense. 

He hopped in the shower and made sure every inch of his body was clean. He ruffled his hair, making it look untidy, which suited him. It wasn't like he just crawled out of bed, but it looked like he didn't care. Next, he slipped on his usual white shirt with the sarcastic remark in the middle. He didn't want to look like he was trying to impress anyone. The only thing different looking about him today was the fact that he slipped on khaki shorts instead of his regular baggy jeans.

Danny took one last look in the mirror. He thought he looked okay. A little nicer and cleaned up then usual, but other than that he looked the same. He gave one last glance in the mirror and went to pick up Sam so they could walk to school together. Tucker lived right across the street from school, so they usually met him there.

* * *

Sam woke up early. She didn't want to stay in her house much longer, especially with her father. She knew he would probably be asleep until noon, but she didn't want to take any chances. 

She got in the shower, working around the long scar on her stomach and gently rubbing the red spot on her face where her father left his mark. She washed her hair with her lilac soap, and rubbed her body wash all over her body. When she stepped out of the shower she glanced at the mirror. He hair lie flat on her shoulders, and her amethyst eyes gazed back at her. She was very pretty except there was no hope in her eyes. Her parents had deprived her of that. Many people presumed it was because that all Goths had no hope and never had any laughter in their life. If only they knew how wrong they were.

She flung her backpack over her shoulder and tiptoed outside to wait for Danny, hoping that no one in the household heard her close the door.

* * *

Danny saw Sam waiting on her porch steps waiting for him. She was up early, too. She normally was rushing out the door so she and Danny could get to school on time. Lately, though, she was always waiting for him outside her house. 

"Hey Sam," Danny said. She was so beautiful just sitting there. Her raven black hair glimmered in the morning black sun. It hung loosely over her pale shoulders. They curved making her body go into perfection. Her small stomach gave her all the right curves except...

"Sam? What happened to your stomach, there's a long cut on one side?" Danny pointed out. "And what happened to your cheek? How come it's all red?'

Sam's hand flew to her stomach. "Oh, uh, it's nothing..." She stammered "I just scraped myself against the counter." She giggled nervously. "I'm such a klutz" She pointed out.

"Then what happened to you cheek?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Its, erm..."

Suddenly, there was loud noise announcing that the Box Ghost was there.He through his arms up and exclaimed "I am the Box Ghost! Fear me!"

"Ughh, not today. Hold on Sam. Start walking without me. I'll catch up top you when I'm done with this loser."

oo i know! kinda a cliffie but not rele. if u want more than lemme know!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks u so much for my reviews, also, since I'm not demanding them, I appreciate them since the make me feel special, confident, etc, etc

Even the bad (mean reviews) push me in the right direction thanks for them A LOT

Disclaimer: I don't own this poem or (sob) Danny phantom...o well

Well, here's ch2

"sometimes, pain is the only way out"

Danny chased after the Box Ghost, pushing the thought of the red mark on Sam to the back of his head. He was too worried on how he was going to get revenge at the box ghost for putting his plan off until lunch. He already had to eliminate killing him...

Suddenly, the Box Ghost stopped. "I am the Box Gh-"

"Box Ghost of repetitive speeches. Geesh, you and Technus should get together. That way, he wouldn't have to make up a new, long speech every time we crossed paths." Danny taunted.

Raising his arms the Box Ghost said, "Beware!" and bolted across Amity.

Danny sighed. He really didn't want to be late today. Besides that, if he was floating around to long...

"GHOST KID!" Valerie screamed.

Valerie was a ghost hunter, and a pretty good one to say the least. She disguised herself as a mysterious ghost hunter, in a red jumpsuit so none of her class mates would recognize her. Only Danny, Sam, and Tucker had managed to figure out that Valerie was the ghost hunter, and she was seeking revenge against...

"Phantom! You get you dead butt over here!" She screamed. Valerie whipped out a gun from her belt and began firing at Danny. Although she had a good shot, Danny dodged them all pretty easily.

Mentally, Danny smacked himself.He hadn't wanted to upset her, especially this early in the day. Looks like his plan was going to have to wait until lunch.

In the mist of Danny's daydreaming, Valerie pinned him to a tree with two disks she had thrown at him. Danny stared at her dumbly.

"I finally got you ghost kid." She smirked. "I am going to find everyway of torturing you possible before I rid you of Amity Park for good!'

Danny tried to stay clam. "You always know where to find me don't you?" He said conversationally.

"Well, today I planned everything on purpose. Used that one ghost who likes boxes as bait."

Danny rolled his eyes. Now, he was going to _find _a way to kill that Box Ghost.

"Well, I loved to stay and chat, but I have other plans." Danny said. He phased out through the tree and flew to Casper High into the boys' bathroom. He changed back into Danny Fenton, and ran to catch up with Sam and Tucker. Today, he was lucky. He had ten more minutes until the bell rang.

He saw Sam waiting by his locker. He snuck behind her and quietly whispered into her ear, "boo."

Sam jumped a little. "Oh, haha Danny very funny. If Mr. Lancer wasn't on hall duty today, and I didn't have detention, I would have made you Danny Phantom, permanently.

Danny knew that Sam was telling the truth.

_she was his angel, _

_she made him smile._

_Though life threw him curves,_

_she made it all worth while. _

Sam's smile quickly turned into a frown. "Danny...you're hurt." She said. Surely enough, Danny's upper right arm was flowing freely a combination of blood and ectoplasm. "Hold on. I'll go get you some paper towels. For now, here." She ripped off a part of her skirt. "Keep that on your arm, and apply pressure .We can't tell the nurse. It would be hard to explain why you have ectoplasm in your bloodstream." With those last words, she sprinted to the girls' bathroom.

Sam had been acting to strange lately. She was usually calm when someone got hurt. Now, whenever Danny or Tucker had so much as a scratch. She totally freaked out. Not that it bothered Danny. He thought she was just being thoughtful.

She sooned returned with some paper towels, and some bandaids. Danny noticed her finger was bleeding slightly, and she must have cut it to get bandaids for the nurse.

"Sam, I'm not hurt that bad. You didn't have to-"

"Hold on Danny, I'm almost done, then we have to go to class so you don't get a detention, too."

"What did you do again Sam?" Danny laughed a little. He knew what she had done, but like hearing her embarss herself in front of him.

"Danny you know...remember?" she sighed at Danny shaking his head no. "I was in the bathroom talking to myself about what a skank Paulina was and OF COURSE Prinicpal Ishuyma was in there, three days left of being tortured legally."

Danny laughed. He was over Paulina after he had heard her talking about how Danny was hanging out with a bunch of freaks, and that she was only nice to him sohe could tell theGhostBoy about her.

"O yeah, I saw Tucker in the office today when I had togo to the nurse's office. Apparently, he has dention for the next three days now, too.He also is suspened for the rest of the day. He starts his detention days tommorrow.He said something about getting in trouble for harrassing girls for their phone numbers or something..."

Of course, that was Tucker for you. Always getting in trouble. It was always the same thing, too. Either he was covering up for Danny or getting in trouble because of girls. Danny was never in trouble because of girls. At least, not until lunch...

**i know its a cliffie...sorry if its to short but i just thought this would be a good place to stop. next chapter, is gonna be in lancer's class and then, lunch! the big plan revealed. if you already read this poem then its kinda a spoiler too...o well**

**ne ways...until next chap. **

**rainblackroses14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, well, I originally planned this as an oneshot, but...also don't be alarmed or nething that my ch. r going so fast. I have them written in a notebook...well these three so far...so basically all I have to do is type them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom of course, and I don't own this poem but I think it fits the story don't u? **

**My reviews r off to a good start, nd i'm glad people will review without threatening them **

**So...here you go ch 3! **

"I feel like I'm the only one who doesn't feel love."

Throughout his entire last period before lunch, Mr. Lancer's class, Danny tried to stop the beating of his chest. He tried daydreaming, but thoughts of Sam suffocated his mind. His heart began beating louder, so he was pretty sure the entire class could hear it thudding against his chest.

Instead, he tried to pay attention to the actual lesson. He decided it was worth a shot since this would be one of the first times he'd paid attention in this class all year.

"Now, the art of letter writing has long since died out since the era of text messaging and computers..."

Danny began to get bored of the entire conversation. He looked around to see what his classmates were doing. Tucker's seat was empty, Paulina was filing her nails, uninterested in what the rest of the world was doing, Dash was staring at Paulina absentmindedly, Star was flipping her cell phone open and closed, and Valerie still hadn't showed up for class.

_"She's probably cleaning up her cuts that I gave her. She'll be here for lunch, though." _Danny tried not to look at Sam on the other side of the room, but his eyes were drawn to her. She was doodling something on her notebook, but he couldn't see what. Sam must have felt that someone was watching her, so she looked up. When she saw Danny was the one staring at her, she blushed guiltily, and put the piece of paper she was doodling on in her skirt pocket. Danny pushed that out of his mind, and tried to get past the last fifteen minutes of class.

* * *

Sam sat down for lunch at her, Danny's, Tucker's, and occasionally, Valerie's table to eat lunch. She had brought her lunch today, but Danny was buying. Sam had noticed that Valerie was missing for the first three hours of school.

_"Probably saw Danny chasing the Box Ghost. Why doesn't she just give up? I mean..." _

Valerie came toward the lunch table wearing a slight frown, and one of her hands was scratched.

"Hey Sam." she said, plopping her tray down next to Sam. "Mind if I sit here?"

Sam shook her head. She and Valerie had been on friendly turns lately. When Danny thought it was hopeless being with someone who would want to blast his head off, Sam decided to be nicer to Valerie. (A/n: Flirting with Disaster hasn't taken place yet)

"Where's Tucker today?" Valerie asked, trying to start a conversation that quickly had died when Sam got lost in her daydream.

Sam began telling her of how Tucker had gotten in trouble. Halfway through the story, Danny came and sat down across from the two girls.

"Hey Sam." He said carelessly. "Hey Valerie..." He put on a longing expression when he said her name.

"Hey Danny." she replied, looking relieved that Danny was flirting with her., well, he was a little bit.

"Hey Valerie, I know this is kind of weird, but, will you...maybe...uhh, wanna, go to the movies this Friday..." Danny looked so innocent that Valerie smiled. She was a little shocked at the suddenness of it, but, had always wanted Danny to ask her out.

Sam's face fell. She had not been expecting this. Danny, he said he was over her. He said, he liked someone else. He wouldn't say, though. Did he only tell her and Tucker that so they would be friendlier towards Valerie. Suddenly, she and Valerie's truse died. She hated everything about Valerie, her hair, her ghost hunting, her face, her smile, her laugh; she couldn't even begin to show all her hate towards Valerie.

Sam would never admit it aloud, but she like Danny, a lot. Maybe loved him. She couldn't imagine living without him. Watching him fall in love with someone else, maybe even seeing them get married. She loved Danny, but she vowed she wouldn't ruin their friendship by telling him, unless, by some miracle...he said he loved her too.

_Then one day,_

_Things went terribly wrong. _

_The next few days, _

_Were like a very sad song. _

Sam watched Valerie, and Danny hold hands, and make kissy faces at each other the rest of the day. At first, the rest of the school was in shock that the freaky Goth chick wasn't with that Fenton kid, but they soon welcomed the new couple. Valerie wasn't popular anymore, but she wasn't a loser. People gossiped about how much better Valerie could do. Danny just simply smiled.

_"I dunno. Maybe I'm pushing this too far. Sam hasn't said anything about it, but maybe that's because she doesn't like me that way. Maybe I'm doing this for nothing. Oh well, I'll wait until after Friday after my date with Valerie before I mention something to her. I know it could totally wreck our friendship but I want her to know before I go insane." _Danny thought.

As the first day of school ended for the new couple, Danny told Sam he'd call her when she got home at four.

"Don't bother." Sam told him. Her parents were going to be home tonight, and she didn't want him to hear their yells through the phone.

Danny just shrugged and ran to catch up with Valerie to walk her home. They didn't really talk, it was more holding hands and making kissy faces at each other. Danny didn't care, though. _"Just until after Friday." _He told himself.

Sam headed in the opposite direction towards the detention room. She took her place near the window watching Danny and Valerie walk towards her house. She knew Danny wasn't really gone, but she felt like he had gone missing. She couldn't talk to him anymore without the subject being brought up to Valerie, or what Valerie would think. And, it had only been one day!

She took out the piece of paper that she was doodling on earlier in Mr. Lancer's class. It was pictures of Danny holding her bridal style in his ghost form. She was daydreaming and hadn't realized what she was drawing until she felt Danny's eyes on her.

Angrily, she crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trashcan. She could only be angry when Danny wasn't looking because she couldn't be mad at him for getting a girlfriend. She shouldn't care because she was his best friend not his girlfriend. Besides if she got mad it would take explaining as to why she was mad.

The only good that had come of this was that Danny had been distracted from the red mark on her face. Usually, as soon as he saw her again that morning, he would have been on her until she had fussed up and completely told the truth. Now, he was too distracted with _Valerie_ to even notice if she was bleeding to death.

Sam looked up, to check the time. It was 4:15. Everyone had left detention except her and the detention lady, who was snoring gently in the chair. She grabbed her stuff and sprinted out of the room, hoping her parents hadn't noticed she was 15 minutes late. Unfortunately, they did notice...

**I've only had a few reviews but I'm pleased with every1 of them. **

**I think this is a medium length chapter...let me know if u want the them longer cause I can try... **

**I intend to make them longer but there are just some places that seem like good stopping points. **

**rainblackroses14 **

**P.S. next ch. might not be for a few days. I have Easter here soo...clean up...also school starts again and i have a few proj. To do...so... **


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys...thanks so much...i have 15reviews...all good so far...no worries u dont have to review but it makes ME feel special..: ) **

**Well I try to update as quick as possible... **

**I'm getting kind of greedy though...more review please. It'll make me rite faster...let's say 15 reviews huh? **

"There are only so many words to describe love.

Pain isn't one of them"

Sam closed the door quietly, so her parents wouldn't hear her come in the house. She reached half way up the steps before hearing the deafening roar of her father calling her.

"SAM!" he screamed at the bottom of the steps.

Sam froze. Her day was getting worse and worse each passing hour. By the end of the day, she was going to be dead wearing a pink dress her mother had put on her.

Slowly, she stepped quietly on the steps, trying to quiet the loudness of her clunky boots. Her face was pale, and her heart was beating so loud she was sure it was echoing in the halls.

"Yes?" Sam asked. Her father scared her. She wasn't about to stand up to him like Dash or Paulina. She knew what he could do, and she didn't want him to do it.

"Where were you?" his voice was creepily clam. "Your mother and I needed to talk to you about something."

Sam breathed. At least he wasn't yelling...yet. Maybe it would just be about something not related to her. Maybe they were going out somewhere or something...anything that didn't relate to her.

She sat down in the living room across from her mother and father. There was a quiet ticking from the clock, but the rest was complete silence. Her mother and father sat slightly apart from each other. Sam wondered if they had even loved each other or if they had married each other for their money. She would probably have bet anything that it was because of the money.

"Sam...Sweetie...Sammykins." Her mother started. Sam grimaced. How could her mother talk to her like that after all that she had done? There was even knife throwing involved. Sam tried to ignore the nicknames and the syrupy sweetness in her mother's voice.

"We've decided to send you over to England in a school for girls to live like proper ladies. You will be leaving next Friday. There will be no complaints. Just go and pack." Her mother said.

Sam looked down, tears blurring. Now they were sending her away. Was it because of Danny? It didn't matter. He loved someone else. She quickly nodded yes, so as not to cause trouble and went into her room. She wanted to call Danny, but he was probably making out with Valerie some where. She decided to call Tucker.

"Tucker?"

"Sam? What's wrong you sound totally tweaked." Tuckers voice was heard.

"Yeah, I...um..." Sam started.

She tried again. "Did you hear Valerie and Danny are going out? He asked her out at lunch."

" NO WAY! Is that why you sound all sad. I thought for sure his next move was going to be you."

"Shut up Tucker. That's not even why." (Even though it was, partly)

"Oh, well I still just could've sworn him...and you..."

"Well, looks like you're going to have to give him trouble by yourself. My parents would think it best if I moved to England. All girls' school. Private."

"Sam! What no. You can't go!" Tucker's voice was exasperated. "I..." He gave up at loss for words.

Sam laughed bitterly. "It doesn't matter; Tuck...at least in England there will be no fathers beating me up, huh?"

Tucker's panicked stopped froze. "Sam...No. no he didn't. Sam..."

"Tucker, it just slipped you weren't supposed to know. No one's supposed to know. Not you, Danny doesn't know. It's just a few scratches, Tuck, really...I'm okay." Sam gushed this all out, lacking the time think of an excuse.

"Sam, how come you didn't tell us. Throwing glass? How long has this been going on?"

"Since, third grade...when I decided to wear black, and they lost a chance at joining a gardening club when I died my hair back to it original color, black."

"Sam..." Tucker repeated.

Sam was crying now. "They are coming Tucker."Promise me you won't tell any one. Not even Danny."

"Okay, alright Sam, but tell me from now on Sam. Let me know when something this big is eating you alive."

"Bye, Tuck."

* * *

Tucker was crying at his house. He didn't want to betray Sam, but he couldn't let this go unnoticed. Maybe if just Danny knew. _"But she's probably not even willing to talk to Danny. I'll just wait till Friday, and if she doesn't tell a councilor, then I'll have my parents call from the cruise to tell someone."_

With that settled, and Friday not coming soon enough, Tucker wanted school to come sooner just so he could talk to Sam. He could let her know that he was there, like best friends should be. And he would be, even if Danny wasn't. Looks like Tucker was going to have to have a talk with Danny.

**This chappie is short and it took me longer to write. I guess I'm just not getting enough motivation. By the way, I want 15 more reviews. I feel sad I have to ask people but I want to see if I should keep going or not. O0o0o0o0o0o Sam's going to England, uh oh **

**I have to make the poem work but no opportunities yet so…probably next chapter. **

**I dedicate this story to: **bagelchik

I think she deserves it

rainblackroses14


	5. i am raynes older broIMPORTANT!

**hey, this is rainblackroses14, older brother, kyle. i kno this seeems wierd that i'm writing this but...**

**rayne(sam) is gone. she had cancer for a while and she couldnt be saved. if there is anyone willing to take on her story, then contact me at her old email... she would love ne1 who could**

**i myself would, but, its rele hard. i miss her a lot to much to work on this story. im just gonna change her profile and make it mine. thats what she sed in her letter...her will to me. **

**please, take on the challenge of finishinbg this story...i can send u the rest of the poem**

**baglechik-she sed she was sorry, that was her real excuse for writing a sucky review...she found out that her condition was worsening**

**im not goin into detail bout her illness...just...we were tiight...i might be on her sn sometimes to**

**im not gonna change nething on there so if it looks grlie...its her doing**

**i loved my sam so much**

**R.I.P. sam**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello this is Kyle. To let you know I did not write this ending. A friend of mine...David did. He requested it. Also, there will be an alternate ending by Gallinda so be sure to check that out although it has not been posted yet. His dedications are at the end of the page. So, be sure to give review to him and Gallinda...not me. They are the writers so congratulations to them. **

**usual disclaimers apply. and uh...here is David's ending**

Sam couldn't stand it. She wished that Friday would

come sooner so that she could get it all over with;

the pain of seeing Danny and Valerie together was

killing her. That thought, besides the fact that she

would no longer be around her abusive father, was what

comforted her about going to the all-girls school in

England.

She tiptoed out of her room and out of her house,

repeating the same dance that she'd been performing

each morning to avoid waking her father. She was about

to sit down and wait for Danny when she suddenly

remembered that he wasn't coming most likely, at least

not alone. So he chose that dense Valerie over her.

Screw him. Sam wiped the tears away from her beautiful

glaring amethyst eyes and walked on to school.

Danny walked along the sidewalk, hand in hand with

Valerie. This plan wasn't too bad, at least now he got

to have a taste of dating her for now, until the next

phase of his plan. For now, he'd enjoy this part. He

leaned his head over and gently kissed Valerie, not

noticing that Sam was storming away.

_He made her jealous_

_on purpose he tried._

_When the girl asked, "Do you love her?"_

_on purpose he lied._

_He played with jealousy_

_like it was a game._

_Little did he know_

_Things would never be the same_.

Danny came home and jumped onto his bed. This plan

was killing him. He wished he could know now how Sam

truly felt rather than waiting till Friday.

_His plan was working_

_but he had no clue._

_How wrong things would go,_

_the damage he would do._

The phone immediately rang. He checked, it was Sam.

Danny wondered what it had to be. Was she jealous? If

she was, then good. Danny couldn't help his plan being

just a bit childish.

"Hello?" he answered in an innocent, unknowing voice.

Sam's voice was small and sad. "D-danny? It's Sam."

"Well, what's up, Sam?"

"Danny, I….uh….have something I want to tell you now.

Just don't ever forget it."

Danny's eyebrows arched at her choice of words. Was

she going away somewhere or what? "Uh, sure, what is

it?"

"I just want you to know that…" Her voice broke down

into tears. "I want you to know that I love you."

There was silence, which was then cut off by a dial

tone.

_One night she broke down,_

_feeling very alone._

_Just her and the blade,_

_no one else home._

_She dialed his number,_

_he answered, "Hello"_

_She told him she loved him_

_and hung up the phone._

Danny was left in shock when he heard a beep telling

him that there was another call coming in. He looked

at the caller ID. It was Tucker. "What is it, Tuck?"

"Dude, I have something I gotta tell you! I would've

told you yesterday, but my parents grounded me from

the phone. They're gone right now, but they'll be

back. Danny, Sam's going to England, she's leaving

Friday." Danny's heart caught in his throat. No. It

couldn't be. How could she go? Why?

"There's something else. You know those marks that

we've been seeing on her? Those came from her father."

Shock was replaced by anger. How could Sam not tell

him? How could her father do that to her?

"Dude, she called me just a few minutes ago. The way

she was talking, I think she's about to do something

bad, like she's going to hurt herself."

That was the final straw for Danny. Stripped of common

sense and reasoning, he dropped the phone and shifted

from his flesh and blood shape to the half-spirit form

of Danny Phantom. Forgetting that Tucker was still on

the phone, he became transparent and blasted through

his roof and into the sky.

Just then, a plasma blast barely singed past him. He

looked down to see his pseudo-girlfriend in her

ghost-hunter get-up aiming her weapon at him. "Ghost

Boy! You're not getting away today!"

Anger, sadness, and frustration, all in one, surged

through his system. "Not-TODAY!" he screamed as he

sent forth toward Valerie an energy blast larger and

more powerful than any he'd ever created. She fell

back, apparently knocked out. He did not have time for

this crap!

_He raced to her house_

_just a minute too late._

Danny flashed through the air, a simple black and

white blur. How could this happen? How could he let

Sam down?

_Found her lying in blood,_

_her heart had no rate._

He was traveling at speeds previously considered

impossible. If something were to happen, then he'd

never forgive himself. He'd gone too far with this

childish joke of his.

_Beside her was a note,_

_in it her confession._

_Her love for this boy,_

_her only obsession._

Danny finally stopped in mid-air in front of her

home. He swept through her window into her bedroom,

his halfa-heart beating through his chest almost

literally.

His eyes finally rested upon a beautiful,

dark-clothed figure sitting hunched over on the bed

with its back turned to Danny. Sam. She looked

alright. Danny thanked God, whether He was there or

not.

He floated over and faced her. She was looking down

sadly at a knife in her hands. She slowly looked up.

"What are you doing here?" She glanced back down. "You

should be with Valerie."

Danny took her by the shoulders. "Sam, we need to

talk." As he was saying this, he slowly eased the

knife out of her hands and shoved it under the

nightstand. He then looked up and faced her again.

"Alright, look, we haven't been quite honest with

each other. Why didn't you tell me about your father

hurting you?" Sam looked to the side. "I was…afraid."

Danny looked into her eyes with concern. "What, what

were you afraid of?"

"I was afraid that…if he found out, then he'd hurt me

even more." Danny shook his head. "No, Sam, you can't

continue to let this happen. We can help. You don't

have to go it alone."

Tears began to leak heavily into Sam's eyes. She fell

forward crying into Danny's shoulder as he caught her.

"Oh god, Danny, you have no idea how bad it's been,

how bad I've wanted to say something."

Danny simply held her and shushed her. "Shhhhh, it's

alright, it's alright."

Sam held onto him for another moment and then finally

pulled back, wiping her eyes. "What about you? What

haven't you told me about?"

Oh boy, he wasn't ready for this. Danny took a deep

breath and proceeded. "I don't actually like Valerie.

I asked her out for the most childish reason. The

truth is…" Again, his heart caught in his throat.

Sam stared, breathless, at Danny. Was it true? Please

God, let it be true.

Both of their hearts were pounding in their chests now

as they faced each other. Then, without waiting for

him to finish, Sam leapt on Danny, her lips making

contact with his with anticipation and wrapping her

arms around his neck, knocking him to the floor on his

back. His look of surprise soon melted into acceptance

and relief as his eyes closed. It was quite a sight, a

Goth girl on the ground kissing a boy with snow-white

hair and wearing a black and white jumpsuit. Their

lips eventually broke apart.

"I guess you felt the same way," Danny laughed in

breathless voice. Sam laughed and kissed him again.

"Sam!" It was her mom. Sam looked up in horror; as

she did so Danny quickly phased back to his human

self. They both quickly got up just as the middle-aged

woman burst in. Her eyes widened as she soon noticed

Danny. "You!" She pointed a painted nail at Danny.

"How did you get in here?"

Trying to think of something, he blurted out, "I, uh,

came in through the window?"

"You will be leaving now." Her ugly glare remained as

she turned to Sam. "You, young lady, I will have a

talk with you when I get back from bailing your father

out of jail. While I'm gone, you will start packing

for England."

Danny was once again overtaken by shock as the

reality of the situation hit him. This was perfect

irony: the girl that he'd truly cared for and had just

revealed his feelings to was already leaving his life

permanently.

In the past, Sam had backed down. Now, however, was

different. There was determination in her eyes, the

same determination that had driven Danny earlier when

he had become worried for Sam.

"I'm not going, Mom." Mrs. Manson looked back at her

daughter with surprise appearing in her expression.

"What did you say?" she declared in a warning tone.

"You heard me, I'm not going."

"How dare you say that, you ungrateful, insensitive

little brat. We have nothing but your best interests

at heart with this. Do you know how much trouble

you've caused your father—"

"He did that to himself with his drinking, and you

know it!"

Mrs. Manson's eyes began to tear, but anger still

remained. "You don't know how much stress he goes

through every day."

"Yeah, well, you don't know how hard it is for me

everyday to be slapped and told how much of a

disappointment I am for being me. Didn't you ever

consider how I felt?"

Sam's mom had a mixed look of anger and defeat on her

face. She found her voice again, though, and replied,

"We had nothing but your best interests at heart—"

"No, you only have YOUR best interests!" Sam yelled,

fire burning deep in her eyes. With that, she grabbed

Danny's hand and stormed out of the room, leaving her

mother stunned.

Sam slammed the door behind her and sat down on the

top step outside her door with Danny right beside her.

She held his hand tightly as she stewed in her

feelings.

Danny didn't know what to say. Perhaps it was best if

he didn't say anything and let her cool down,

considering how much anger Sam had just expelled. The

two sat in silence for a minute or two, before she

said quietly, "Danny, regardless of what happens, I

want you to know that I love you, and that I always

will." She laughed slightly and shook her head.

"Listen to me, I sound like I'm quoting 'Titanic' or

something like that."

Danny chuckled with her. "Yeah, heaven forbid you

should go all soft on me here." They both looked into

each other's eyes, still holding hands, and smiled.

The moment was promptly interrupted when the door to

Sam's bedroom opened and her mother stepped out. Sam

and Danny turned to face her. There was some aspect of

change of mind that appeared on her face. "Sam, I've

thought about it all. I've decided that, since your

father's currently not here and is not a part of this,

that I will allow you the choice of whether or not to

go to England."

Sam was speechless. "A-are you serious?" For the

first time, Mrs. Manson shined a sincere smile upon

her daughter. "Yes, I am." Sam got up and stood facing

her mother, trembling. Then before Mrs. Manson knew

it, she was smothered in an enormous hug, and again

she beamed. Sam then let go, and again pounced upon

Danny with a loving embrace. They both smiled at each

other with closed eyes. "So, you have any plans for

tonight?"

**This final chapter is dedicated to Sam and Kyle. I**

**hardly knew either of you, but that doesn't matter.**

**Kyle, thank you once again for this opportunity to**

**take this on. Sam, I imagine that you were a really**

**special person, since you meant so much to your**

**brother. I can't say much else, but I think that's all**

**that needs to be said. Rest in peace.**

**-David**


End file.
